Left Behind
by Chalyce1
Summary: Wolverine's sister who's thought to be dead at birth is alive, what will happen when they meet. the story takes place after X2, it is based on the movie and novel. I'm almost done chap. 4! so keep reading and find out the end of the Chap!Please review!
1. Character guide

-Character Guide-  
  
Left Behind  
  
Logan- Wolverine  
  
Scott Summers- Cyclops  
  
Charles Xavier- Professor X  
  
Ororo Munroe- Storm  
  
Victor Creed- Sabertooth  
  
Hank McCoy- Beast  
  
Marie- Rouge  
  
Bobby Drake- Ice Man  
  
Eric Lensherr- Magneto  
  
Raven- Mystique  
  
Gessabelle Wolf- Timber Wolf  
  
Dorian MaCore- Diamond  
  
Lizabeth Moorea- Chameleon  
  
Corey Lisab- Harpy  
  
Sanchez Hernandez- Invisible  
  
Samara Corna- Solar  
  
Zander Kassis- Night  
  
Author's note: not all of the characters have been introduced and they are not in the order by which they appear. 


	2. ReBorn

Disclaimer: I don't own any x-men rights, I'm just a fan with an idea. Author note: I have no clue as to how to deliver a baby, so this is just a guess. So read and please tell me what you think. Also I have no clue as to when Logan was born all I know is that he is close to 120 years old.  
  
1882-Northern Alberta-  
  
The screams of a newborn baby filled the delivery room. Frantic nurses along with doctors hurried to save mother and child's live. Candlelight flickered and hypnotically danced as a chilled breeze brushed it's way through the room. Nurses were rushing with water and blood soaked sponges trying to cool the mothers boiling skin.  
  
"Doctor... something is wrong with one of the children." one of the nurses reported.  
  
"What is it nurse?" the doctor said not turning from his patient.  
  
"The baby girl, she has not moved or cried in minutes." cradling the tiny infants body close to hers.  
  
"The boy?" turns from his patients for the first time.  
  
" Breathing and seems healthy from the looks of it sir."  
  
The doctor turned his attention to the infant girl checking for any sign of a pulse or breathing. Her skin was pale and white; her angel like face in what looked like to be in a deep sleep. Fingers curled into tiny fists. When he found no pulse he frowned took a deep sigh then turned away.  
  
"Sir? What should we do with the dead child?"  
  
"Cover it with one of the unused sheets. The mother is unstable as it is, she has already lost her first son."  
  
"But sir, the parents should know!" exclaimed the nurse, she still cradled the child as though it were still living.  
  
"No, Mrs. Howlett will only know of the child that lived. The dead one never existed." He grabbed the dead infant and a sheet. Then wrapped the child in the sheet and handed it back to the nurse. "Do you understand...Yes or No!"  
  
" ye...es sir, I understand." She turned and carried the bundle to a near by table covered with scalpels and other tools needed during difficult operations. Setting down the child she pulled the sheet away from the forgotten soul and looked down at it angelic face. Sleeping forever, in fear of crying at the sight she pulled the sheet back over the child face and turned and walked away. Her only thoughts on the brother who would never know his sister. The sister who had never had a chance at life. Focusing her attention to the infant boy, she grabbed a damp, clean towel and started to clean off the boy's face. He fought and pulled at the damped towel, crying and screaming. Finally when the pink of his flesh covered most of his body she grabbed a fresh sheet and wrapped him up into it. She then handed him off to one of the other nurses in the room with her. After washing up she dried her hands and headed out of the delivery room and headed to the waiting room. In the waiting room the lighting was dimmer and more shadows filled the room. The white walls of the hospital did nothing to help lighten the mood. Surrounding the room were numerous kinds of chairs, old and new. There were few people who were waiting for news of their loved ones, yet one stood out. He was pacing up and down the room with what looked like to be his servant or butler not far away in the corner.  
  
"Sir? Are you Mr. Howlett?" She questions putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"What?.. Oh Yes. How is my wife?"  
  
"She's doing fine. She'll be moved to her room shortly, you'll be able to see her then."  
  
"The baby?"  
  
"The babies.. baby is fine Sir."  
  
"Wait babies?... Nurse what do you mean?"  
  
"Forgive me Sir, but I was ordered not to inform you of your loss."  
  
"Loss? What loss?" Howlett exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
"Your wife gave birth to twins Sir. Sadly though the girl did not survive."  
  
"You mean that I had a daughter?"  
  
"Yes Sir. Please don't say to anyone that is was me who told you." She began to plead.  
  
"Shhhh. Miss no one will know but me and you." He then turned and walked away followed shortly after by his butler.  
  
Still in doubt at how the father had taken the news of his daughter's demise.  
  
A few hours later she returned to the delivery room to finish cleaning for the day. Mostly every thing else had been cleaned except the linen and the dirty towels and sheets. The towels and sheets were piled on the bed mattress, while the linen where piled in the far corner of the room. Pushing in the linen bin she headed toward the corner. Swirling around the numerous tables with operational tools lying on top of them, that surrounding the bed. The operating lights were still turning off while the candles that sat in candleholder still glowed and danced. From the brightness of the light the room looked an off white, really it was the same colour as the rest of the hospital, white. A sudden movement from under the towels and sheets startled the nurse.  
  
"What is Heaven?" she said talking to herself.  
  
Slowly she moved closer to the wriggling mass of material. Her mind was racing as to what it could be, mice, rats? As her thoughts overwhelmed her she forgot to watch her step and bumped into one of the tables. She yelped in surprise as the table crashed to the floor along with all the objects came down with it. The sudden rush of noises caused whatever it was under the sheets to stop and listen. Staring intensely at the pile of sheets she slowly regained her footing. After catching her breath she began to pick up the table and it belongings with shaking hands. Her sight never leaving the pile on the bed. Suddenly a the towels began to toss and turn again, and a infants crying filled the room. The infants screaming immediately caught the nurse's attention away from the fallen objects.  
  
"What the? Who in heavens name?" Looking around she finds that the noise is coming from the pile of towels itself. " Who would leave a unattended child here? How did it get here?" She questioned herself.  
  
The events of Mrs Howletts delivery came back to the nurse abruptly. The twins, the baby girl. The doctor had wrapped the dead child in a sheet, and she had placed it with the dirty towels soon after.  
  
"It's impossible! It can't be. The doctor said it was dead?" She raced to the bed and began digging for the infant child. Hearing the child's screams getting louder as she neared it she began to dig more gently so not to hurt the child. Finding the kicking mass of material she slowly stripped away the layers of the sheet to reveal a very alive baby girl. Inspecting the child for any signs of illness or scrapes and bruises, she noted how alive the child looked. Picking up the crying child she saw how beautifully flushed the child's skin was and a head of think curly black hair had already began to grow.  
  
"Shhush little one everything is alright. Shhush." She spoke softly to the child. The child looked up at the nurse and almost seemed to sense the loving nature of the nurse and stopped crying. Looking into the eye's of the child the nurse saw an almost feral look to the girl's face. Holding the child closer to her chest the baby fell into a deep sleep. Confused and in awe at the miracle that she now held in her arm. A sudden thought struck her, "What am I going to do with her now?" Shoving the dirty linen, towel and sheets into the bin she had wheeled in earlier. She carefully picked up the child and held it close to her, cradling its head to her chest. Pushing the dirty linen bin out the room and down the hallway. When she reached the cleaners room she forcefully pushed the bin into the room.  
  
"Hey! You're supposed to push it in gently. Not throw it at us!" A disgruntle worker bellowed at her.  
  
"Sorry!.Emergency!" Apologising as she ran down to the infirmary.  
  
Upon reaching her destination she found that there was only one nurse still in at this late hour.  
  
"Mme! Mme! You must help!" she pleaded.  
  
"Whoa! Miss what seems to be the problem?" Her eye's falling on the child in the nurse's arms.  
  
"The child was dead!.. But now it's very much alive! It's a miracle of some sorts!"  
  
"The mother and father? Do they know?"  
  
"No Mme. I was told that the child never existed because of circumstances!"  
  
"So no father or mother."  
  
" Yes Mme."  
  
"Take the child inside with the rest of the children. When she is confirmed to be healthy I will call the adoption agency."  
  
"Of course Mme."  
  
Turning towards the doors, she headed inside. The room was full of small crib like beds; each one had a small teddy bear inside. Most were filled with a child except a few in a far off corner. Moving toward the empty cribs she picked one and then laid the sleeping child down inside. As she motioned to leave she realised that she would need to give the baby girl a name. Walking over to the nurses' desk beside the far wall she grabbed one of the tiny pink slips of papers and a clear bracelet.  
  
"What shall I call you?" she spoke quietly as she turned and looked over that the sleeping child.  
  
Just then the name came to her, Jesabelle. To her is sounded like a name that belonged to an angel. A name fit for a miracle child such the one which lay sleeping in the near by crib. Filling out the needed papers and the paper slip. She slipped the paper slip into the clear bracelet. She walked back to the crib and looked down at the sleeping infant, then slipped the tiny bracelet on to its wrist. She bent over and kissed the child on the forehead, then turned and started walking toward the door. Upon reaching the door she stopped and turned back for one last look at the sleeping miracle  
  
"Live long little one, and live a happy life." She whispered as she opened the door and walked out back into the reception area. Never to see or hear of the infant again.  
  
Author Note: If you liked this chapter, please write a review and tell me what you think. 


	3. Discovery

Author's Note: I've never written accents for characters so if the way the character speaks isn't quite right, sorry.  
  
Present time- 2003  
  
3 months after Stryker and Alkili lake.  
  
The summer weather at Xavier's School for the Gifted seemed to cheer everyone up. Children were playing outside, laying in the hot sun talking with friends. After the recent events involving the mad man William Stryker and his attack force which had nearly destroyed the school. It had taken one month to rebuild the school and fix any extra damage unseen to the naked eye. Not to mention the cost of replacing broken and lost objects and possessions of staff and the children. Except that was of no value to Charles Xavier, all he cared about was the safety of the children and his staff at the mansion. Stryker's attack had brought a dark cloud of mistrust and unhappiness to the school. At first the children most affected by the attack only stayed in the mansion, and those less affected rarely went outside. Yet slowly with time and understanding they slowly started acting like children again and not victims. Watching from his window Professor Xavier sighed with relief as he watched the children from his window in his office. Yet something's at the mansion were not going back to normal. The loss of one his students and X-men Jean Grey had caused a great feeling of sadness among the other staff and students. Grieving the most was Scott; him and Jean had gotten very close over the years and had just started to show their feelings for each other. Jean had been lost during the rescue of the children, which had been kidnapped by Stryker. She had sacrificed her life to save the rest of the X-men team and the children, including himself. All of the students and staff believed that she had in fact died that day. But the professor doubted that that is what really happened. At times he could feel her mental presence, sometimes it was so powerful that he could swear she was standing in the room beside him. A light tapping at the door brought his mind back to the present. The door slowly opened and storm stuck her head into the room.  
  
"Professor?" She inquired, her African accent coming through.  
  
"I'm over here Ororo. Please come in." He motioned with his hand to enter.  
  
She fully opened the door and stepped inside letting the door close behind her. Her past life in Africa as a weather witch still showed, her walk was graceful and elegant. Motioning her to take a seat in the nearest chair, he turned his wheel chair so he was facing her. He placed his elbows on his desk and clasped his hands together.  
  
"Yes Ororo,"  
  
"Professor one of the students has gone missing. Rebecca is her name."  
  
"Ah yes. She can levitate herself at will. When was she realised missing?"  
  
"This morning. Her room mate noticed that she wasn't in bed, she thought that Rebecca was down stairs."  
  
"Have you checked the school grounds for her?"  
  
"Yes, I checked the north side, Logan and Bobby checked the east and west side, and Scott checked the south side of the mansion."  
  
" Any signs of her?"  
  
"None, only thing was that the window in the two's room was wide open. Which means that she most likely levitated herself out of the room."  
  
"Hmmm, I'll go to cerebro and see if I can find her. Grab Scott and get the black bird and a vehicle ready."  
  
"Why both?"  
  
"Scott can fly in over head while you drive, then once you get the girl back all of you can fly back with Scott."  
  
" What will we do with the vehicle?"  
  
"Just leave it, and I'll send someone to get it."  
  
"Yes professor." She stood up and headed toward the door.  
  
As soon as Storm had closed the door Xavier tried reaching out his mind to the lost girl. Since he was nearly as powerful as to cover the city he had no luck in contacting the young girls mind. With no results from this attempt, he turned his wheel chair so he could manuver around the desk. Using the mini joystick that controlled his chair he manoeuvred himself toward the door. Stopping in front of the door he reached out and pushed a small button on the right side of the wall. The door opened slowly to a huge study hall. Pressing the joystick forward he moved forward through the door and into the hall. Turning left he proceeded through the lounge area of the study. Two children sat as a table not far away from Xavier; they were studying their history projects. As if they felt his presence in the room, they looked up and smiled at him. Noticing their attention toward him he smiled and waved back then continued on his way. The two children just went back to their work. Turning away from the youths he moved toward the main hallway of the school, where there was a silver door on the other side of hallway. Moving toward the silver door he crossed the hall and stopped in front of the door. An almost silent ding rang and the doors opened. Revealing one of the few elevators in the mansion. Pushing the little joystick forward he entered the circular room. The elevator it's self was pretty big. It was made to hole up to 15 people plus extra room. Once he was fully inside the doors slid shut behind him.  
  
"X-level" He stated to the computer on the dashboard of the elevator. Since the attack theft of Cerebro he had voice activated elevator systems installed. The old elevators were push button types, which had let Stryker into the secret level of the school.  
  
A second passed and then in a pleasent voice came on," Yes Professor."  
  
Silently the elevator started it's decent down the shaft. Every floor it passed a pleasant ding was heard. While descending Xavier turned himself around so that he was facing the doors of the elevator. The elevator soon began to slow down and then stopped. Silently the doors opened to an another hallway, except this one was different then the one on the main level. It was plated with a silver metal that ran from the floor to the ceiling. Moving forward and out of the elevator and into the hall. He turned right and headed toward a huge circular door at the end of the hall. On his way down the hall he passed an open room, stopping he turned to face the rooms entrance. It had what looked like to be show cases along the wall, each one held a black and another colour suit. Storm's suit had a Cape attached to it and it had a silver accenting around it. Scott's had a red accenting and an X that crossed the chest. Logan's was similar to Scott's but his had yellow instead of red accenting. Turning his attention to the last suit in the row, which was just black and had no accenting. This suit belonged to Jean and would be there waiting for her return. Returning his attention back to the task of finding Rebecca he resumed his original path to the door at the end of the hall. Pushing the joystick harder he sped up and was quickly in front of the door. The door had a huge X across it, and in the centre of the door there was a pulsing blue light. Positioning himself so that his right eye was aligned in front of the blue piece.  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier." Speaking a little louder than usually so that the voice detectors would pick him up. Suddenly a blue laser came out of the blue centre piece, and scanned Xavier's eye pattern. . The voice lock was just an extra precaution he also put in since Stryker's visit. The computer repeated the phrase and then a friendly women's voice came on.  
  
"Welcome Professor." The voice had a pleasant English accent to it. Once it had acknowledged his presence the giant doors slid open.  
  
Splitting from the middle the doors revealed an enormous spherical room. The walls were coated with tiles squares of a dull metal. In the centre of the room there was a control panel that sat on a overhang walkway. Circular lights were places on either side of the walkway, leading you to the control panel. Moving down the walkway he stopped in front of the control centre. Concentrating on the child's mind he tried again to find where Rebecca had gone. Again he had no luck in finding her. Moving closer to the mechanical podium he reached for a metallic helmet with two large wires running from it. Placing it on his head he relaxed his body and let his hands fall to his lap. As his body relaxed his mind became fully aware of everything. He let the machine increase his powers to their maximum peek. Expanding his mind into every human and mutant on the planet, they're every thought and fear was heard. The circular room became black and seemed infinite in size and was filled with white and red lights that resembled dancing flames. Concentrating harder on the thoughts of mutants only the white lights flickered then than faded into the background. Soon only the red lights remained, and the thoughts of mutants across the world came whirling around him. Soon he only began concentrating on Rebecca's thoughts, the lights responded by whizzing by him at unbelievable speeds dancing and whirling around. Finally Rebecca's red flame danced before him, she had some how found her way to a busy intersection. The intersection was quite a way from the mansion and Xavier was glad he had told storm to take to Black Bird. Scared and frightened she had gotten to the middle of the intersection where a grass island was where she was curled up in a fettle position. To make matters worse there was a crowd of bystanders and two police cars that surrounded the scared child. Realising that this was very quickly getting out of hand and that Rebecca was in a very dangerous position he contacted Storm and Scott. Once they had gotten the message and were on their way he continued to monitor the situation. He then sent a message to Rebecca.  
  
[Shh. Everything will be fine, Storm and Scott are on their way to get you.] He said, attempting to calm the child.  
  
[Professor?], a tiny voice whimpered, [I don't know how I got here, I just woke and there people all around me. I'm scared.] The girl spoke in a panicked pace.  
  
[Relax, They will be there soon.] Feeling the girls panicked state getting worse he sent a message to storm.  
  
[Storm.]  
  
[Yes Professor?]  
  
[How far away are you?]  
  
[Not far, why?]  
  
[Try and hurry, a crowd has gathered and Rebecca's not doing to well.]  
  
[I know a short cut, I'll get there in half the time.] Storm informed Xavier.  
  
[Very good.]  
  
Turning his attention back to the lost child, [Rebecca?]  
  
[I'm still here,]  
  
[Good, just hold on and relax. If you don't you could start levitating unknowingly.]  
  
[I'm trying, but there are just too many people.]  
  
[I know, just try on finding a black SUV. Storm will be driving it.]  
  
[I'll try.]  
  
Waiting from his bird eye view, he waited for a response from Rebecca. Scott was hovering over head while Storm was on her way down the road. Xavier could tell that Rebecca's nerves were thin and that she wanted to get up and run. Finally he received the message that he had been waiting for.  
  
[Professor I see her!] Rebecca's heart was pounding with joy.  
  
[Good, now stay where you are and she'll come and get you.]  
  
As he over saw the events from Cerebro he watched as Storm calmly approached the officer in charge. She explained to him that Rebecca was the child's name and that she was her mother. She further explained that while at the near by mall Rebecca had run off into the road and must of gotten scared by all of the traffic and people. Ignoring the officers questions about why the child was in her pyjamas and how the her mother would be so careless Storm kneeled down and called to Rebecca to come to her so that they could go home. Rebecca raced into Storms waiting arms and Storm lifted the girl up into cradling position. Thanking the officers for keeping her baby safe Storm turned and headed toward the SUV. Looking to the sky Xavier watched as Scott turned the jet and headed to a clearing to pick up both Storm and Rebecca. While Storm pulled a U-turn and headed for the meeting point where she would ditch the SUV and get the Black Bird with Scott.  
  
Once he was sure that everything was ok and no more problems would arise Charles started to relax him minds power. All of the red flames that had disappeared into the darkness now began to remerge, and soon the room was fill with them again. Making sure that every other student was accounted for he began to focus again but on the mansion's location. Again the red flame like lights danced around him until only the schools ground were before him. The red lights of him students filled the room with a warm red glow. He could see every floor and level of the massive structure, most of the boarding rooms were empty but the main rooms in the mansion were filled. Some where drawing and being by themselves while other's were watching T.V and playing the table sports supplied. Scanning the halls he found that all was well with the students and no one else was missing. He was always fascinated by the human mind, and his students thought never stopped to amaze him. Even after the Stryker incident they're minds seemed to return to a normal life thought pattern. Thinking about girlfriends or girlfriends, finals, friends, and things they were going to do. Once he was happy with the condition of the students he moved onto the staff at the school.  
  
Finding himself in the library Xavier found one of the teachers and X-men Colossus, he was seated at a table with a number of children. The children were watching him draw a cartoon for them, they were giggling and pointing at the humorous illustration. Other than that he wasn't saying much, he was very much one of the quiet types at the mansion. Knowing perfectly well where storm and Scott were he moved on to the other staff members at the school. Moving down to the lower level of the mansion he found doctor Hank McCoy in the medical lab going over some research papers. Xavier had found Mr. McCoy soon after his mutation had taken over the doctor's life. Before coming to the school as a teacher Hank worked as a scientist and a very good at that. Hank had always known that he had something different about him by his bulky size and animal like agility. His full mutant abilities and appearance only appeared three months ago, around the same time when Xavier had been being used by Stryker to wipe out the mutant population. When he sprouted blue fur and an animal appearance. Soon after that he nearly went insane by the conflict of the human being which he was with the beast inside. When Xavier found him and offered him a safe place for him to live and work. Also a safe place where he can learn how to coexist with himself. In return he would use his medical skills to aid the children and staff during medical occurrences and could help to teach some classes as well. Hank accepted gladly. Seeing that Hank was happily indulged in his work Xavier kept on through the mansion.  
  
Finding himself in the garage he found Logan. Figuring that Storm had told him about going in the SUV to find Rebecca and he'd stopped looking for the girl. He was working on his Motorbike that he had just received from Xavier, he had given Logan the bike to settle some issues between Logan and Scott. Logan was given the choice if the type of bike he was getting so he chose a VTX (retro 1300) model. The only thing was that the model was used, but Logan wanted it that way. That way that it would fill time during his days, Since he only had 2 classes to teach then had spear time. Also he was often up at unbelievable times of the morning. So he was working on fixing up the bike to his own specifications, which meant it would have to be better than Scott's. The bike also replaced the one that he had lost in his first meeting with Sabertooth. At the moment Logan was working on installing a new part that he had just got that day. The radio inside the garage was blaring at full volume. He probably had the volume that loud so it would drown out the noises that constantly filled the mansion. Unknown to the others at the school Logan senses were far more advanced than believed. Playing on the radio was a song by a new rock band called Evanescence, the song was called "Tourniquet". Xavier didn't follow that kind of music, but he didn't enjoy the rock genre, he preferred classical music. Suddenly to Logan's left there was another person. Xavier couldn't see the person's face because they had their back to him, but he could sense a few things about the person. Yet as soon as it had appeared it just vanished once as soon as it had appeared to him. Taking him by surprise he began to relax his mind and watched as the room transformed into its original state of a spherical shape. Soon Cerebro had shut it's self off and he removed the headpiece and placed it back on the control panel. Instead of turning and leaving he just sat and pondered about the odd occurrence that he had just witnessed.  
  
Autor's note: I've been watching x-men since I was 6 and to me the jet in the X-men movie will always be the black bird. 


	4. Realization

Author's note: I don't own any rights to any of the characters except Gessabelle. This chapter was hard to write so sorry if it seems choppy.  
  
Scott and Storm were on their way back from picking up Rebecca in the Blackbird. Storm had dropped off the SUV in a forested area where she expected Logan to pick it up soon after, the professor had not been clear on what he was going to do with the SUV after she and Scott had left in the hidden area. Kneeling in front of Rebecca's seat storm held the child's hand in an attempt to clam her down and reassure her that she was safe.  
  
"Rebecca, do you know how you got there?" Storm asked her in soothing tone.  
  
" I don't know, I remember going to sleep in my bed and then I was having a dream of me flying over the city. And how beautiful the city lights looked for up there. And then I woke up in a nightmare." Rebecca described to Storm. Storm noticed that the girl was shivering and looked her over for any cuts or bruises. All she found was that Rebecca's hair was wet and dripping onto her also wet nightgown. Grass stains covered the gown from the bottom of trim line to the waistline.  
  
"Scott, put the jet on Auto pilot and go get a blanket out of the back please."  
  
"Gotcha, do you want one of the thick ones or the thinner one's?" Scott asked as he put the Blackbird on auto and got up from his chair.  
  
" Get a thick one she's pretty cold."  
  
" K, be right back." He walked to the back of the jet to where the uniform and first aid compartments were kept. Walking past the uniform section he moved toward the first aid area, there he opened the larger compartment and reached inside. Digging around he finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a large black, double polar fleece blanket. Closing the compartment door he turned and started heading back to the front of the jet.  
  
As she waited for Scott to return with the blanket Storm's mind traveled to a place where she could only imagine what kind of fear was coursing through Rebecca's veins. The fear of waking up to total stranger's surrounding you, some nice, some mean. Not forgiving to the fact that you're just a child who is alone and scared. The thoughts brought shivers to her at the thought of it. Pushing the images out of her mind she closed her eyes and reopened them to a tiny had on her shoulder.  
  
"Are you ok Miss. Ororo?" Worry and innocence sang in Rebecca's voice.  
  
"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." Taking the child's hand she gently squeezed it and rested it on Rebecca's lap. Walking up behind Storm Scott kneeled down beside her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Here, it's the thickest one we have back there." He smiled at Rebecca and then stood up and returned to his seat at the front of the jet. Fully opening the blanket Storm wrapped it around the shivering girl and made sure that she was snugly and comfortable.  
  
"Better?" She asked.  
  
When Rebecca had nodded in a happily manor Storm did one last check on the girl by felling her forehead just to make sure that the girl hadn't caught anything while she'd been out in the cold. When she was satisfied that Rebecca was healthy and warm she got up and headed back to her own seat in the front of the jet. When she reached her seat Storm turned around to face Rebecca.  
  
"If you need anything else just tell us, ok?" Storm informed Rebecca.  
  
"Ok." She replied back, and then rested her head on the headrest of the seat and closed her eyes falling into a deep sleep. Seating her self in the seat she ran her fingers through her white hair and closed her eyes for a second. Looking over at Scott she informed him on the situation.  
  
"We'll have to take her to the doctor to get her checked over, she was out there in only her pajamas for god knows how long."  
  
"It's a good thing that the Professor found Dr. McCoy when he did, or we'd have to have a doctor doing daily visits with the amount of accidents we have at the school." He attempted a smile but it soon faded into an apathetic look of nothingness.  
  
Reaching out her hand she rested it on his hand," Scott is everything ok?" "Now no, but maybe, hopefully in time yes." He sighed and looked out the large windshield of the jet.  
  
Memories flashed through his mind of the good, the bad and the ugly times during his life with jean. The mornings waking up with her by his side cuddled close to his body, her body warming his soul and his doing the same to her. Smells of her her favourite perfume when she sprayed it on during the early morning after a shower. The touch of her soft, perfect skin on his skin when they would kiss and hug each other during the day and night The Soothing tone of her voice and how it could tame the wildest of his rages, or cheer him up when nothing else could. But all the memories of the good and wonderful times could never out weight the horrible and haunting memories of what had happened that day at Stryker's base. Having to watch as he beat and nearly killed her with his own powers. Anger swelled in him at the thought of how powerless Stryker had made him and how weak had had been to fight it. Then when he had thought that Jean and him were safe everything fell down around him. That instant in time was like a blur to him, the dame breaking, the engine shot in the jet, a wall of water, Jean.. sacrificing herself so the rest of them would make it out alive. Pictures flashed in his mind of her last moments and tears began to well up in his eyes. Pushing the tears back he reminded himself that if he was weak it would make the team weak, he was the leader he had to be strong. It was what Jean would of wanted.  
  
Storm Tried to peer through Scott's ruby visor but with no luck, she could only imagine what he was thinking about. Jean. The thought of Jean made Storms heart sink. Storm had lost family and friends before back in her homeland when she came to America with Xavier and left her former life behind her. She had kept some contact with one or two members of her family who had come across and also lived in America. But her family back in Africa she hadn't spoken to for years. From that experience she knew that losing a friend was never an easy thing but losing a friend the way that she had lost Jean was the worst way to lose one. Watching the water envelope her friend haunted her, thoughts of 'I could of done something' or ' I should of tried something' taunted her at night. During the days after the rescue she had had dreams of that day. They involved someone, herself, Logan, or Scott finding a way to get jean back in the jet and everyone making it out alive. Then the dream would continue with Her waking up from a nightmare and Jean was by her bed comforting her telling her that everything was ok. Then her and Jean would go down to the kitchen and have a cup of coffee together, there they would talk and laugh about the good days and the bad. Suddenly the ringing of her alarm clock would rudely awaken her and the truth would hit her and hit her hard. The truth was that jean was never again going to aid her during the nightmares or they would never share another cup of coffee together.  
  
"Were all going to miss her Scott, your not the only one feeling that way." Turning her gaze away from him she focused it on the sky.  
  
"I know, I know."He turned and checked on the still sleeping child. " I just keep thinking that I could of done something more, I could of stopped her.."  
  
"Scott, there was nothing any of up could of done. She had made up her mind that it was the only way to save us." Sucking in a deep breath she continued. " I think about it too though, I think that we all do. About the how's, why's, and other questions that surface time to time."  
  
" I just wish that she was here..with us. That's all."  
  
" I'm sure in other ways that she is." Tightening her grip on his for a second to reassure him she then let go. Turning her attention back to the task of getting Rebecca back to the mansion. She averted her attention to the controls of the Black Bird and put the jet back on manual control. Following the trajectory course back to the mansion she let Scott rest and she commanded the jet the rest of the way. Upon reaching the school Storm signaled Scott to prepare the landing area bellow the school basketball court. Using a scope to view the school grounds bellow he ensured that there were no children playing on the court and then pulled a lever on his left side. Holding the lever down he waited and once the doors to the landing bay had begun to open he released the lever.  
  
"Ok, were clear to land." He informed Storm.  
  
Reverting the jet power so that they slowed the rate of decent, preventing the jet from crashing. Storm slowly lowered the Black Bird in the large hallow space under the school grounds. The jets hanger was hidden under one of the main basketball courts on the grounds, which allowed a perfect cover for the hanger doors.  
  
Once the Black Bird and its passengers were safely landed Storm shut down the main power to the jet and Scott powered down the secondary mechanics of the jet. When the jet was silent Storm gently picked up Rebecca so she wouldn't wake the sleeping child. While Scott lowered the hatch and began doing a system check on the jet. Storm slowly walked down the steps and headed toward the door leading to the lower level. Once she reached the sliding doors a motion sensor opened the door and she stepped into the long hall, Maneuvering through the doors so that she wouldn't hit Rebecca's head on the side of the door. She continued down the hall passing the medical lab and training rooms heading to the levels elevator. Once she reached it a Pleasant 'ding' rang and the doors opened.  
  
[Thank you Professor.] She thanked Xavier for the help.  
  
[Your welcome Storm] he continued [Get here to change her clothes and head off to her class, we can take her to Dr. McCoy later]  
  
[Yes Professor] she nodded in agreement and stepped inside the square room and the doors slid shut behind her.  
  
"Main floor." She commanded the elevator.  
  
A sudden squirming in Storms arms caused her to look down. Staring back at her was Rebecca with a questionable look in her eyes.  
  
"Were back at the School, you slept the whole way back." Storm informed the still sleepy child.  
  
Acknowledging what Storm had said she smiled and climbed down out of Storm's arms still holding the blanket and stood beside Storm waiting till they reached the main floor. A second 'ding' was head and let the two know that the elevator was about to stop. Once it had come to a full stop and the doors slid open Rebecca with the blanket waving behind her like a cape raced out of the elevator and ran to the base of the staircase leading to the girls' part of the dorms. Laughing to herself at the child's burst of energy Storm walked out of the elevator and walked over to the now energetic girl. As soon as Storm reached her lunged at her gabbing hold of her waist and gave her a welcomed hug.  
  
"Thank you Miss Ororo," Rebecca thanked her.  
  
"Your very welcome, now go get out of those dirty clothes and into some clean and dry ones then head off to class. And you can keep the blanket." Storm explained as she gave the girl a gentle squeeze then let go. "Thanks," Rebecca turned to leave "Um. Will I see you in class?"  
  
"We'll see, now head off to class," Storm gave her a little nudge on the back, " Or you'll be late."  
  
With blanket in hand Rebecca bolted up the stairs and to her dorm room. Once she was out of sight Storm sighed a sigh of relief and turned back toward the elevator. She wanted to freshen up and change into some dryer clothing since hers had gotten damped from holding Rebecca. Waiting till the elevator doors opened she stepped inside and told the elevator to take her to the teachers dorm floor. While the numbers of the floors lit up and then dimmed she thought about her class that she had to teach that day. It was a social class about the French Revolution; she was going to be introducing the class to the economic cause of the revolution. Her thoughts were disrupted by the 'ding ' of the elevator and the doors opening. Stepping into the corridor she moved to her room, which was next to Scott's and Hank. Moving down the hall to her room she admired the new pictures of landscapes that the Professor had purchased to replace the ones destroyed in the attack on the school. Also the walls had been redone in some spots where they had been torn open or damaged by the fighting put up by the teachers' trying to protect the students. Nearing the end of the hall Storm looked out the large bay window, which had also been replaced, it was one or her favorite views in the mansion. When no one was around she would sit on the windowsill and just watch the children play or read a book. Her floor of the mansion's dorm was one of the biggest so it could accommodate all the teacher's separate needs. A total of 3 corridors were on the floor, the elevator on the floor was located in her corridor, which was a plus for her. Across from her room was Logan's room and beside him was Colossus's room. Once she reached her room she had just begun to turn the doorknob when the elevator doors opened. Leaning back to see who it was she grabbed the doorknob for balance. Seconds after the doors opened Logan stepped though the open door and into the hall. Storm could tell that he had been working on his bike by the oil smeared on his arms and jeans. She knew that he had known she was up here before she knew it was him because as he soon as he had both feet on the hall carpet he looked up and waved to her. Ever since he had moved into the mansion and to the room across to her she had felt safer because of this talent of his since people before anyone else. Moving toward his room he stopped when he reached his room and turned to her.  
  
"You find the kid?" he inquired.  
  
"Yes, she had levitated herself to a street divider in the inner city." Storm told him.  
  
"Good, she ok?"  
  
"Yes, just a little wet and cold"  
  
"Good."  
  
"I thought that you usually work on your bike all afternoon?"  
  
"I do, but Scott just now decided to work on his this afternoon."  
  
"What was so bad about that?"  
  
"He brought his N'SYNC CD."  
  
"Oh," Storm laughed aloud, "I see, I'll never see what he sees in that music. Maybe it's a culture this."  
  
A smirk came across Logan's face, "Neither will I, the only way I'll ever see eye to eye with that music is through 3 holes though that CD. And I don't think it's a culture thing, I think that it's a lack of brains thing."  
  
"I don't think that Scott would appreciate that very much."  
  
"Maybe he wouldn't but I would."  
  
Logan smiled at the thought and Storm giggled quietly.  
  
"I should go clean up before I head back down." Logan pointed out looking at his oil stained hands.  
  
"Me too." Storm agreed.  
  
Suddenly both were struck by a mental message from the Professor.  
  
[Storm, Logan come down to my office.]  
  
[What is it Professor?] Storm questioned him.  
  
[I'll inform you of the details when you get here.]  
  
[I'm gonna clean up then I'll be down.] Logan stated plainly.  
  
[Don't bother, just come to my office.] Xavier ordered Him.  
  
Looking silently at each other for a few moments, then Logan broke the silence, "Jeez, what's the big hurry?" Logan through his hands in the air and then turned and opened the door to his room.  
  
"Logan, Xavier wants to see us now."  
  
"Eh, if it's that important then he'll wait. And maybe you can stand the smell of motor oil, but I can't for much longer." Stepping into his room he closed the door-leaving Storm standing in the Hall alone.  
  
"Men." She whispered to herself frustrated, then headed to the elevator.  
  
Leaning against the back of the door He had heard her comment and laughed to himself. He always loved getting under peoples skin and seeing how they reacted to it. The bigger the reaction the more fun it was to him. He didn't know why, maybe it was something in his feral nature. Once he heard the elevator doors open, Storm step inside and then the doors close he pushed himself off the door and headed over to the other opposite side of the room. His room was the same as the other room on this floor, one bathroom, one bed, two dressers, one huge closet, and a small room for the occupant to do with, as he or she wanted to. Stopping just before the bathroom he pulled or his white and oil coated t-shirt over his head and threw it into a near by laundry basket. Then he walked into the bathroom and took off his dirty jeans and threw them in a pile in the corner of the room and turned on the shower. Grabbing a black towel from a near by rack he wrapped it around his waist and took off his remaining clothing and also threw them into a little pile by the pair of jeans. Checking to make sure that the shower was the temperature that he liked he stuck his hand in and when the scalding feeling began to turn his had red he took the towel off and put it on the counter and stepped inside the shower. As the burning sensation moved down his body he began to wonder what Chuck had wanted. Soon the burning had turned to a numbness that was refreshing and a clean feeling. Once he was satisfied, and he didn't want to keep them waiting too long, he got out of the shower. Turning it off as he got out he grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his waist again he walked into the main room and to one of the dressers. Digging in one of the drawers he found a grey t-shirt and then moved onto another drawer and pulled out a pair of clean jeans. Quickly he changed and then headed down stairs to the study room.  
  
*-----------*----------*---------*  
  
While Logan found his way to the study Xavier, Scott, and Ororo sat waiting for him. Neither of the three were happy with Logan's choice of actions and were growing impatient, especially Xavier. Then again they all had known that he never did take well to orders unless they were from him self.  
  
"What is taking him?" Scott asked impatiently looking around the room.  
  
"He'll be here soon." Storm defended Logan like she had been doing for the last 30 minuets.  
  
"Yah, well not soon enough." Scott snapped.  
  
"What's wrong with you Scott?"  
  
"What's wrong is that he left the garage in a total mess and I had to clean it up." Scott waved his hand in the air in an aggressive manor. "I had to clean the trays and the tools."  
  
"Be glad that's all he did, you do not want to know what he wanted to do to your Cd."  
  
"For some reason, what ever it was I wouldn't doubt it."  
  
During the conversation between Scott and Storm, Xavier was deep in his mind-trying sort out the impossible and the possible. Returning to the morning incident in Cerebro it became suddenly clear. The events in Cerebro following the demise of William Stryker became connected. Scott's bickering with Storm was disrupting him from getting any further with his thoughts, so he turned his chair and faced them. Motioning the two of them to be quite he began ,"Logan will be here soon."  
  
"Where is he now?" Scott asked annoyed.  
  
"In the elevator Scott." Xavier informed him.  
  
"Good it's about time." Scott answered crossing his arms and leaned back into his chair.  
  
Seconds after the door to Xavier's study opened and Logan walked into the room. Pausing for a moment he scanned the room and then moved to the far off wall and leaned up against it.  
  
"Please take a seat Logan." Xavier requested.  
  
"I'd rather stand." Logan crossed his arms.  
  
"If you wish." Xavier moved his attention to all in the room.  
  
"Ok. So were all here. What is so important?" Scott asked.  
  
Clearing his throught he began ,"As you all know each human and mutant has a separate and individual metal state. And it is this that Cerebro uses to separate each person. Which is how I can find one person out of billions."  
  
"Of course proffesor, what are you trying to tell us though?" Storm quzically looked at Xavier.  
  
"I'll explain to you all, in rare occurring situations such as twins or extremely close siblings Cerebro can not identify either of the two."  
  
"Are you talking about the situations when one twin is hurt the other knows and feels it." Scott added.  
  
"Something like that Scott. But in Cerebro's case instead of for one mind one person, it shows to people and one mind. Although this occurance doesn't happen all the time. It only occurs when the two people are experiencing the same emotion or seeing the same thing." Xavier expanded. 


End file.
